Luxin Magic
Luxin Magic is an old magic that allows its mages (or, as they are formally known as, Drafters) to create physical structures by solidifying fight (although that is an extremely basic explanation of its inner workings). There are seven primary colours (Superviolet, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Red, and Sub-Red), and they all have different properties, and all impact upon one's emotions. Description A simple explanation of how Luxin Magic works is simple: "When a candle burns, its physical substance is turned into light. Drafters merely do the opposite: they turn light into physical substances." However, if the Drafter doesn't have enough of their respective colour then they won't be able to draft any Luxin (the substance they create from light). An example of this would be if a Yellow Drafter being in an entirely red room, with no yellow in it at all, then they would not be able to draft any Yellow in that room. And the amount of Luxin that can be produced is dependent on the amount of that colour that it is in the room; for instance, if a tiny piece of yellow fabric was in the aforementioned room, then the Drafter would be able to create some yellow, but the amount would be small and not as high quality as that created in an entirely yellow room. All practitioners of this magic have an alignment towards a specific colour, or multiple if the user is either skilled enough or naturally aligned towards multiple colours Any Drafter who can drafter is known as a polychrome, but the amount of colours they can draft changes their title; for example a Red and Green Drafter is known as a Bipchrome, whereas a person who can draft all colours is known as a Full Spectrum Polychrome, and anyone who can draft an amount of colours between those two is known as a Polychrome. A Drafter can gain an auxiliary colour if they go through intense training (which involves the person temporarily losing all sight, then being allowed to see but their vision is only their desired colour, and then being forced to draft in these conditions, hopefully resulting in them gaining a new affinity to the colour), but there is no assurance of success. And even if they are successful, their prowess with the colour will normally be second rate when compared to Drafters who draft the colour naturally. But for a person who can Draft multiple colours naturally their skill with their colours is only limited by their skill and power. Colours Superviolet One of the more rare colours due to a person having to dilate their pupils to inhuman extents to even see the colour, Superviolet is invisible to all except those who are Superchromats. This Luxin is a pseudo-invisible solid that is somewhat stable and hard (although nowhere near that of Blue or Green), and its most common usage is in traps; for example, a skilled Superviolet Drafter can create a maze of invisible wires to trap their enemies. Another, less common, use of it is in secret messages; a person shall send a letter to another with no incriminating information on it, but there may be an entirely different set of information written on it with Superviolet Luxin. The emotional effect of drafting Superviolet is that it influences its Drafters to become more detached and prideful and to lose their empathy to some extent, making the appreciate the colder sides of humour (irony, for instance). Blue A versatile colour, Blue allows for its Drafter to create hard, chalk-like constructs; but although they are similar to chalk, their give a good amount of protection, and are commonly used as barriers and the base for constructs. However, despite its sizable strength, Blue will still shatter under enough blunt force (similar to chalk). But, despite its brittle nature, Blue is commonly used in the creation of things such as weapons and armour. The emotional effect of drafting Blue is that it influences its Drafters to become more logical and orderly, making them desire order and a clear hierarchy or set of rules to stick to. They are also tempted to begin to focus more on themselves, or at least to diminish the success of others. Green Arguably the most versatile of all colours, Green is extremely flexible and malleable. The uses of Green are immense and are most commonly limited by the Drafter's imagination; some of the things a Green can create are things such as armour capable of stopping projectiles, spears, defensive walls, and even (for whatever deranged reasoning) furniture. The emotional effect of drafting Green influences the Drafter into becoming even more wild and desire freedom. Greens will begin to become the opposites of Blues, in the aspect that they are influenced to not even recognise hierarchies, instead believing that they are all merely nonexistent. Yellow Yellow Luxin is most often creates as a liquid that that glows intensely and releases heat slightly lower than that of a flame of similar size, Yellow is mostly used as a torch or as a catalyst for ignitions and explosions. Besides its thermal and luminous qualities Yellow also has the strange and unique ability to aid and support other Luxin, resulting in the other Luxin becoming more durable and its strength enhanced (making Yellow a common auxiliary colour), but this property is only accessible when the Luxin is in its liquid state, and it must be "drunk" or soaked into the Luxin for its effect to take place. To create solid Yellow, the hardest of all Luxin, the Drafter must be a Superchromat, and the result is viewed as "perfect" Yellow (although non-Superchomat Yellows view this as wrong, as it lacks the luminous and unique properties of liquid Yellow). The emotional effect of drafting of Yellow is that it influences Yellow Drafters into becoming smart, clear thinkers who keep their emotions in check. They are influenced to become cheerful, honest, and emotionally balanced people, but also to become thinkers, not doers. Orange Orange Luxin is rarely a desirable colour for most Drafters, Orange is slippery and thick(and as such it is commonly used in conjunction with traps or machines). However, the highly skilled Oranges can create hexes with Orange (constructs that create extreme emotion when a person looks at it; for example, a person might see a hole and not even realise it's there because of the hex making them bored when they so much as gaze at it). The emotional effect of drafting Orange is that it influences its Drafters into becoming slippery and cunning, people with a good understanding of emotions; the way this is used varies for each Drafter, but they are commonly somewhat manipulative. Red Red Luxin is an extremely sticky, gooey liquid that is also especially flammable (and explosive if compressed enough). Red is most commonly used with either Fire Magic or the use of Sub-Red Luxin to create bombs. It is common of either a Red to learn to use Sub-Red to enhance their Red Luxin. The emotional effect of drafting Red is that it influences its Drafter to love destruction and are extremely quick tempered and are guided by this temper. But they can also be quite kind, larger than life, joyous, and accepting. Sub-Red Sub-Red is created by the user firstly dilating their pupils so much, to the point where they can see heat, and (to an extent) see in the dark. Sub-Reds draft their Luxin from the very heat that surrounds them, and then create (if successful) red crystals. The crystals combust upon contact with air (their size changing the amount of fire create), but they can be safely held in substances such as water or tightly sealed Luxin (provided it's not Sub-Red and that it's solid). The emotional effect of drafting of Sub-Red is that its Drafters are influenced into becoming the most emotional of all Drafters, and they are prone to being impulsive and being guided by their emotions in all aspects of life, no matter how unfitting the timing of it is. Black A Luxin that's very existence is in constant debate, Black Luxin is commonly called "Hellstone" due to its supposed ability to cancel out and absorb other Luxin. The Drafting of Black Luxin was only ever successfully recorded in ancient times, and it was described by its Drafter, a Full Spectrum Polychrome, as "bringing Hell to earth", and that it was "madness incarnate". The creator of it also said it "had a mind of its own", but whether this was merely madness or the truth is unknown. The emotional effect of Black is unknown. White A Luxin that is commonly viewed as holy, White Luxin has never been successfully drafted in the history of magic. However, people rarely tread upon this concept due to the certainty of breaking the halo among Full Spectrum Polychromes (as they are the only ones who are viewed to be even be able to attempt the creation of White Luxin). The emotional effect of White is unknown. Paryl A colour that only a fraction of Superchromats can see (although all colourblind can see), Paryl is a colour that's very existence is in question by the world. The emotional effect of drafting this colour is that Pary drafters have an extremely strong sense of empathy towards others. More coming soon on Paryl... Dangers and Colour Wights The most dangerous part of being a Drafter is breaking the halo; this means the drafting of too much in one's lifetime. Over the course of a Drafter's life, their respective Luxin/s will accumulate around their pupils, causing a halo/s of colour to appear around it (if they can draft multiple colours then the sections' size will vary accordingly to how much of each colour they draft). Once the halo reaches the edges of the iris, a person is faced with two possibilities: stop drafting, or continue to draft and break the halo. The breaking of the halo results in one of two things: they die, or they live. The death will be caused by the person losing control of their own magic, resulting in them turning into Luxin statues. But if they live then they face two possibilities: draft Luxin into their own bodies to gain greater strength (but their emotions are warped into the direction of their colour/s), or gain weaker drafting abilities compared to their past selves, but gain greater insight into the colour/s they draft (if they draft multiple colours then their skill with their auxiliary colours will become equal to their main colour). If a person is able to successfully draft Luxin into their own bodies then they become what is known a Colour Wight. A Colour Wight is a person who has begun to replace parts of their body with Luxin to enhance their physical abilities; for example a Green might replace their skin with Luxin to give them greater defence, or give themselves new legs to give them greatly enhanced jumping. Another advantage of becoming a Colour Wight is once you draft Luxin into your body you can redraft it into whatever you desire, but doing so is dangerous due to your body possibly needing it to live. Also, the most skilled Colour Wights can change their own organs into Luxin, and as such a Blue may attempt to do this to gain greater survivability (although the reasons for some doing this are plain illogical; for example, a Sub-Red doing this would only kill them). Due to the emotional effects of becoming a Colour Wight, they are commonly viewed as insane and deranged, when, in actuality, they just have overriding emotions. But due to the dangerous natures of Colour Wights and their emotions, anyone who breaks the halo is viewed as extremely dangerous and should be dealt with accordingly. Trivia * This magic is heavily based off Drafters in the Lightbringer ''series, although there are some differences (such as a person attaining multiple colours, as a person can only attain this via the latter). * Large amounts of thanks must be given to the 'The Black Prism''' Wikipedia page, and I borrowed the emotion descriptions from there. * The image is something on the lines of what a Blue and Red Bipolychrome eye's would look like once they reached the edges of their halo, but it's awfully shit (as I made it myself). Category:The No Life King Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Free Use